Positron Emission Tomography (PET) has become one of the most prominent functional imaging modalities in diagnostic medicine, with very high sensitivity (fmol), high resolution (4-10 mm) and tissue accretion that can be adequately quantitated (Volkow et al., 1988, Am. J. Physiol. Imaging 3:142). Although [18F]2-deoxy-2-fluoro-D-glucose ([18F]FDG) is the most widely used functional imaging agent in oncology (Fletcher et al., 2008, J. Nucl. Med. 49:480), there is a keen interest in developing other labeled compounds for functional imaging to complement and augment anatomic imaging methods (Torigian et al., 2007, CA Cancer J. Clin. 57:206), especially with the hybrid PET/computed tomography systems currently in use. Thus, there is a need to have facile methods of conjugating positron-emitting radionuclides to various molecules of biological and medical interest.
Peptides or other small molecules can be labeled with the positron emitters 18F, 64Cu, 11C, 66Ga, 68Ga, 76Br, 94mTc, 86Y, and 124I. A low ejection energy for a PET isotope is desirable to minimize the distance that the positron travels from the target site before it generates the two 511 keV gamma rays that are imaged by the PET camera. Many isotopes that emit positrons also have other emissions such as gamma rays, alpha particles or beta particles in their decay chain. It is desirable to have a PET isotope that is a pure positron emitter so that any dosimetry problems will be minimized. The half-life of the isotope is also important, since the half-life must be long enough to attach the isotope to a targeting molecule, inject it into the patient, allow the product to localize, clear from non-target tissues and then image. If the half-life is too long the specific activity may not be high enough to obtain enough photons for a clear image and if it is too short the time needed for manufacturing, commercial distribution and biodistribution may not be sufficient. 18F (β+ 635 keV 97%, t1/2 110 min) is one of the most widely used PET emitting isotopes because of its low positron emission energy, lack of side emissions and suitable half-life.
Conventionally, 18F is attached to compounds by binding it to a carbon atom (Miller et al., 2008, Angew Chem Int Ed 47:8998-9033), but attachments to silicon (Shirrmacher et al., 2007, Bioconj Chem 18:2085-89; Hohne et al., 2008, Bioconj Chem 19:1871-79) and boron (Ting et al., 2008, Fluorine Chem 129:349-58) have also been reported. Binding to carbon usually involves multistep syntheses, including multiple purification steps, which is problematic for an isotope with a 110-min half-life. Current methods for 18F labeling of peptides typically involve the labeling of a reagent at low specific activity, HPLC purification of the reagent and then conjugation to the peptide of interest. The conjugate is often repurified after conjugation to obtain the desired specific activity of labeled peptide.
An example is the labeling method of Poethko et al. (J. Nucl. Med. 2004; 45: 892-902) in which 4-[18F]fluorobenzaldehyde is first synthesized and purified (Wilson et al, J. Labeled Compounds and Radiopharm. 1990; XXVIII: 1189-1199) and then conjugated to a peptide. The peptide conjugate is then purified by HPLC to remove excess peptide that was used to drive the conjugation to completion. Other examples include labeling with succinyl [18F]fluorobenzoate (SFB) (e.g., Vaidyanathan et al., 1992, Int. J. Rad. Appl. Instrum. B 19:275), other acyl compounds (Tada et al., 1989, Labeled Compd. Radiopharm.XXVII:1317; Wester et al., 1996, Nucl. Med. Biol. 23:365; Guhlke et al., 1994, Nucl. Med. Biol 21:819), or click chemistry adducts (Li et al., 2007, Bioconjugate Chem. 18:1987). The total synthesis and formulation time for these methods ranges between 1-3 hours, with most of the time dedicated to the HPLC purification of the labeled peptides to obtain the specific activity required for in vivo targeting. With a 2 hr half-life, all of the manipulations that are needed to attach the 18F to the peptide are a significant burden. These methods are also tedious to perform and require the use of equipment designed specifically to produce the labeled product and/or the efforts of specialized professional chemists. They are also not conducive to kit formulations that could routinely be used in a clinical setting.
A need exists for a rapid, simple method of 18F labeling of targeting moieties, such as proteins or peptides, which results in targeting constructs of suitable specific activity and in vivo stability for detection and/or imaging, while minimizing the requirements for specialized equipment or highly trained personnel and reducing operator exposure to high levels of radiation. More preferably a need exists for methods of preparing 18F-labeled targeting peptides of use in pretargeting technologies. A further need exists for prepackaged kits that could provide compositions required for performing such novel methods.